marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Steve Rogers: Super Soldier Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** *** Tommy *** Unnamed others Other Characters: * Professor Amtower * * * ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** ** ** ** * Items: * * * * * | Synopsis1 = Steve was informed by Pete Wisdom about Nixtin Pharmaceutics and its head, Jacob Erskine, who was the grandson of Professor Abraham Erskine. Jacob Erskine's father was Tyler Paxton, one of Steve's fellow volunteers in the Super Soldier program. Apparently, Tyler and Esme, Professor Erskine's daughter, met at the professor's funeral. As Jacob Paxton, he turned down several job offers from S.H.I.E.L.D. and MI:13. Wisdom explained that Nixton had apparently uncovered the Super Soldier serum. Steve went to Madripoor, where Erskine was, and infiltrated the Sovereign Hotel, where a party for international buyers was being held. Steve found that Erskine's wife looks like a woman he met in 1941. Attempting to follow, Steve shot two security guards to see if they had any elevator keys, but they didn't, meaning that he would have to take the stairs. But when he reached the V.I.P. gymnasium, he was attacked by several security guards augmented by the Super Soldier serum. However, the serum they were enhanced by was dangerously flawed, leading to irrationally violent behaviour and at least one collapsed in combat with a brain aneurysm. Steve defeated the guards and managed to find Jacob Erskine, who revealed to have taken on his grandfather's last name to call Steve's attention. Steve asked him if he was out for revenge because he got to become a Super Soldier and not his father. Erskine replied no, for he considered his father a hero for his intelligence and codecracking work in WWII. Steve further accused him of attempting to sell the Super Soldier formula to America's enemies, to which Erskine objected, stating that he was perfecting the formula to cure cancer and he wanted Steve's help so that he could finish it. Steve didn't believe him, citing the guards and his wife as proof. Erskine then claimed that formula was given to the guards without his permission, possibly by his head of security. Suddenly, Erskine was killed by an unknown attacker through a quick and silent bullet from afar. | ReprintOf2 = Captain America Comics Vol 1 1 | ReprintOfStory2 = 1 | Solicit = Steve Rogers was America's first Super-Soldier - Captain America - and he's fought for his country since World War II. Now a face from the past reappears, a woman that cannot be alive because Steve watched her die! Steve has fought for so long, and lost so much -- is his past coming back to haunt him now? Or could this be the plot of an old enemy who controls nearly everything he touches, including Steve's mind? From multiple Award-Winning Captain America scribe Ed Brubaker and acclaimed artist Dale Eaglesham comes a mini-series no Cap or Avengers fan will want to miss! | Notes = Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Captain America / Steve Rogers * * * Publication Notes * Also reprints "Meet Captain America" from . * The cover logo for this title is somewhat imitative of one used previously in the '90s . * This issue is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15772 }}